the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
TheMentalSpaghettiNoodle 2900
The Direct Messenger 88 (aka DatDamnMonsterFish) is a commentator who primarily writes commentaries in DeviantArt Journals. History From September 2016 to January 2017, he entered the review community, but because of drama within the review community, it caused him to leave reviews. He originally was going to take a break from any content until he could finally get a microphone, but promptly found out about commentaries from Brainulator9. In February, he made a commentary on Nihilistic Snake. It gained attention from some of the CC. Later that month, he saw an ad from the Syndicate of Outcasted Commentators channel and went to Nihilistic Snake. He was able to join, and it became a turning point for him. Even later that month, he created the commentary group, Corporation of the Alternative Nitpickers. In April, he was asked to join The Commentator's Court and obliged. Drama with Obscurian resulted in his eventual leave from C.A.N. He then made a deviantArt commentary on Azelf101 and felt satisfied. After Flames of Insanity commentated on him, he felt great. However, a few days later, he quit S.O.C., T.C.C., C.D.I., and C.A.N., as he felt dissatisfied with himself as an individual commentator since he felt as if people didn't really care if he stopped or continued. Because of personal reasons, he stopped attempting commentaries until he can get the right equipment. He rejoined S.O.C. a month later and made another commentary due to boredom. Starting from mid-May 2017, his DM88 channel became a shitpost and updates channel, while he at first, preferred to keep his new commentary channel unknown to most people. However, after having watched a commentary from Doodletones on U Tube Dude, he decided to release the link to the public. His new commentary channel is called *speakerspell29*. He privated his 3 commentaries just cause. He doesn't really feel having em up on the channel, but is willing to give anyone a mirror of them. Avatars * Ren (DearS) * Maya Jingu (Burn-Up W/Excess) * OC * Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) (Main) Planned Avatars * Thugnificent (The Boondocks) (Main) * Black Dynamite (Black Dynamite) (Main) * Numemon (Digimon) (Main) * Lisbeth (Sword Art Online) * Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Female Buu Fan Art * Hajime (I Can't Understand What My Husband Is Saying) * Lil Dicky (Professional Rapper) * Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) * Gerald (Hey Arnold!) * Dib (Invader Zim) * Kyon (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) * Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Cool Cat (Cool Cat Saves the Kids) * Bosko (Looney Tunes) * Shaggy (Scooby-Doo) * Noob Saibot (Mortal Kombat) * 10 Year Old Noodle (Gorillaz) * Stuffed Monkey (On His Joseph Rex Channel) * DatDamnMonsterFish (There's Nothing Out There!) * Monster (Mortal Kombat) * Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster) People he commentated on On YouTube * Nihilistic Snake * The Masked Reviewer * BruskPoetProductions On DeviantART * Azelf101 * Nebula Badger * Supersonicward15 * Cinematic Venom People who commentated on him * Flames of Insanity * Awesomeness45 Trivia * Is one of the youngest members of the CC at 14 years old. * His Numemon avatar was inspired by the commentary Azelf101 did on Dicksponge Ent. * Was introduced to the CC by Brainulator9 and The Cartoon Critic. * His favorite commentators (A.K.A. Senpais) are Doodletones, Rion "Rhino" Mills, Dicksponge Ent, Kurome Towa, Obscurian, Nebula Badger, Youngbloodfantasy91, Illiniguy34, MidnightAnubis, Ponder Sprocket, HalfBoiledHero, and Just a Robot. * He was the founder of the commentary group, Corporation of the Alternative Nitpickers. However, DM left and NaiTaiDai is currently the new leader. * His favorite genres of music include new wave, hip-hop, and rock. * His four favorite music artists are Depeche Mode, Billy Idol, Gorillaz, and Lil Dicky. * His original commentary name was CellSDJoshua. * One of the few people to regularly do commentaries on DeviantART. * His favorite commentators are HalfBoiledHero and MidnightAnubis. * Is the reason for the second rebranding of Obscurian. Blaze even shares his new name with one of DM's old channel's name. * Prefers to be called Josh or DM88, despite Josh not being his real name. * People end up calling him either Direct, Messenger, DM88, DM, Obscurian, or Josh. Category:Commentators Category:2017